Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo bueno
Esta página es para la nominación de artículos buenos. Esta no es una forma de promocionar los artículos de tus personajes, naves o lo que sea favoritos. Para una lista de los artículos buenos, ver Categoría:Artículos buenos. ¿Qué es un artículo Bueno? Un artículo Bueno es un artículo que se adhiere a ciertos estándares de calidad, pero no puede alcanzar el estatus de Artículo Destacado debido a su contenido limitado. Un artículo Bueno debe… #…estar bien escrito y ser detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…estar fundamentado con todas las fuentes y apariciones existentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo y todas las demás políticas de Star Wars Wiki. #…que después del proceso de revisión sea estable, es decir, no cambie significativamente de un día a otro y no sea sujeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. Esto no aplica en caso de vandalismo y protección o semi-protección como resultado de vandalismo. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que de un buen resumen del tópico si el largo del artículo lo permite. Esto es esencial en artículos de más de 1000 palabras, pero puede que no sea apropiado en artículos con contenido limitado. #…no tener un número excesivo de enlaces en rojo, sobre todo en la introducción. Se prefiere un enlace en rojo por cada tres azules. #…tener información significativa, especialmente en la parte de las biografías de los artículos sobre personajes. Para artículos de menos de 1000 palabras de longitud se requieren todos los detalles completos, y que se cubra toda la información que aparezca en todas las fuentes y apariciones. Para artículos de más de 1000 palabras, es suficiente que se mencionen de manera amplia todos los aspectos importantes del tópico. #…tener referencias de todo el material y fuentes disponibles. #…tener referencias en todas las imágenes y citas. #…tener por lo menos una cita en el artículo, si está disponible. Se prefiere que haya una cita en la introducción, aunque no se requiere si no hay citas disponibles. Aunque se pueden insertar citas en medio del cuerpo del artículo, se permite un máximo de una cita al inicio de cada sección. #…idealmente, incluir una sección de "personalidad y rasgos" en todos los artículos de personajes, si la información está disponible. #…idealmente, incluir una sección de "poderes y habilidades" en los artículos de personajes relevantes, especialmente para personajes sensibles a la Fuerza donde se estipulan dichos poderes o habilidades. #…incluir un número razonable de imágenes de buena calidad, si están disponibles. Cómo nominar Para nominar un artículo para el estatus de artículo Bueno, enlístalo aquí. Los artículos nominados deben cumplir con los quince requisitos mencionados arriba. Si un artículo tiene un total de tres votos, por lo menos uno de ellos de los Inquisidores, después de una semana de haber sido nominado (comenzando en el día de su nominación) y no tiene objeciones (o las objeciones han sido corregidas o eliminadas), el artículo será considerado un "artículo Bueno" y se le agregará la plantilla . Recuerda añadir en la parte alta del artículo que estás nominando. NOTA IMPORTANTE: Si un usuario tiene una objeción a algún artículo, solamente ese usuario puede tacharla hasta que el mismo usuario considere que su objeción está adecuadamente solucionada. Ningún otro usuario, incluyendo el autor o autores del artículo, puede tachar la objeción de alguien más. Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de tachar la objeción de algún usuario si ésta objeción no tiene relación con las características de un Artículo Bueno, por ejemplo "el personaje es poco conocido" o "la historia no ha sido publicada en español". __TOC__ Nominaciones 'Choza de Ben Kenobi' *'Nominado por': Conde Dooku *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'GA en la Wookieepedia': No *'Resultado': Artículo AB (1 Inq/2 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' #Creo que esta bastante bien, ya que hemos recogido toda la información disponible de otras Wikis y sin faltas de ortografía --Conde Dooku (discusión) 13:16 28 mar 2013 (UTC). # --Comandante Yularen (discusión) 17:05 5 ago 2013 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' ;Alharo dice : *En la sección de Características hay información que es de Historia. *Una vez puesto un enlace interno a un artículo, no seguir poniendo el enlace en el resto del mismo. *No poner enlaces a las redirecciones. *La forma en que describes las características, debe iniciar de lo más general a lo más particular, comenzando por decir la ubicación de la choza, características generales en el exterior, luego en el interior y finalmente sobre los objetos en su interior. **En la sección Historia, igual cuidar el orden de los eventos. *No repetir información y si están relacionadas juntarlas. *Falta más información. *Poner referencias. *Revisar ortografía y redacción. TA-175 *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'GA en la Wookieepedia': No (0 Inq/1 usuario/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' :*La introducción es muy corta, y en general el artículo es demasiado breve para ser considerado bueno. Ya que no existe tanta información disponible y la aparición del personaje es muy breve, tal vez no sea posible que pueda alcanzar el estatus de AB.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:16 7 jun 2009 (UTC) ::*La intro ahora está mucho más expandida. El contenido es lo suficientemente detallado y denso como para por lo menos sea tomado en cuenta el artículo. 22:55 10 jul 2009 (UTC) ::*Requiere una revisión en la redacción y eliminar referencias no oficiales como "Mariscal Jedi".--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:17 10 ago 2009 (UTC) *'Comentarios' **El primer párrafo de la Biografía no tiene referencias, al igual que la sección de características. --José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 02:16 17 oct 2012 (UTC) ***También, la sección de "Detrás de cámaras" no está bien realizada, es muy corta, no tiene información del actor de voz y parece una sección de trivia. --José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 17:34 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Chopper *'Nominado por':Obi-Wan LG *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte del WikiProyecto: The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' # 19:25 6 jul 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' # Zeist Antilles *'Comentarios' :Jedabak ''en garde'' :Voy leyendo a medida que se van solucionando las objeciones. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:09 6 jul 2010 (UTC) *''Intro'' #"él fue enviado en un contingente ": confuso. #"Chopper fue cicatrizado durante una emboscada": ¿cicatrizado todo él? ¿por alguien o algo? eso suena muy raro, sugerencia "quedó marcado con una cicatriz durante una emboscada". *''Biografía'' #"planeta de Kamino": sobra una palabra. #"las Guerras Clon, el sufrió: sobra la coma y el "el" (que debería tener acento, pero en este caso no es necesario que esté ahí). #"y su ojo derecho fue también descolorido en la batalla, provocando que despreciara a los droides Separatistas": pudiera volverse a redactar para hacerlo más entendible. #"encontró las torres Norte y Sur en Ciudad Cristal como un lugar adecuado desde el que tender una emboscada a los droides": rebuscado. #"discutieron matar al hombre": ¿dos verbos seguidos en infinitivo? falta algo que los enlace. #"apodado "Cody" y "Rex", ": apodado's' #"cada uno de los soldado": soldado's' #"hizo frente a Slick ": es más claro confrontó *'Personalidad y rasgos' #"en el lado derecho de la cabeza de una emboscada de droides de batalla": falta un verbo de enlace que explique la relación entre las cicatrices y la emboscada. #"sintiendo que se le debían": no se entiende bien. *'Entre bastidores #"que introducía el cómic": podría ser más claro 'que continuaba la historia del comic' o algo así. #"quién daba la voz": quien no lleva acento, 'daba' es 'da' porque la serie continúa #"contrastaba con su voluntad": más bien 'disposición' o 'actitud'. #"más tarde en el episodio": pon 'mostrada' antes de eso para que quede claro. :LD arroja sus objeciones *''Cita'' #Los dos solos deben ir acentuados pues son de suposición; sinónimos de solamente. *''Intro'' #"Él", no es necesario. #''Planet's Republic base'' no es Base planetaria de la República. #"localizar un posible espía": falta una palabra. #"Slick se reveló a sí mismo como el traidor": suena como si Slick tenía miedo y se entregó. En inglés el significado es diferente. "se reveló que Slick era el traidor" eso pudiera quedar más claro. Me gustaría más "Slick fue descubierto como el traidor" o algo por el estilo. *''Biografía'' #"Nacido en el..." pudiera ser sustituido por "Originario del..." #"Graves cicatrices de una emboscada": Más bien en una emboscada. #"y su ojo derecho fue también descolorido en la batalla": mala redacción. Puede hacerse más clara. #"provocando que despreciara a los droides Separatistas": puede mejorarse. Mucho mejor. #"liberar el planeta Christophsis de la Confederación en 22 ABY": confuso. Voltea la oración y quedará mucho mejor. #"descubrieron un christophsiano lisiado": falta una palabra. #"eliminaron los droides": falta una palabra #"y lo insultó y despreció por su cobardía": dos veces y''... No se ve muy bien. ¿Qué tal algo como ''le insultó y despreció? No del todo conforme pero dadas las circunstancias... ¡Oh, qué diablos! #"la unidad de Slick estaba en la torre Sur": tiempo pasado incorrecto. Puedes cambiar esa oración por algo como "se quedó en la torre Sur" o se estableció. Me gustaba más estableció, pero bueno. #"las tropas de la República estaban dispuestas a atacar a los droides de la Confederación a continuación": no se entiende absolutamente nada, y la Wookiee no dice eso. #"se dividió inesperadamente en dos": inesperadamente se dividió en dos. #"objetos que estaba prohibido": te informo que objetos es plural. #"confederado": debe ir en mayúscula. #"Chopper afirmó que había ido de inmediato al comedor": rebuscado. Sigue extraño... puedes mejorarlo. #"era consciente" Te quedó mucho mejor. #"argumentando en que conocía la misión de los Jedi": mala redacción #"Slick no habría sabido acerca de la misión confidencial de los Jedi, a menos que él fuera el espía que antes había escuchado a los Jedi y los oficiales": confuso "Slick no sabría nada de la misión confidencial de los Jedi a menos que él fuera el espía que había escuchado a escondidas a los Jedi y a los oficiales clones": sigue confusa, dos veces Jedi no se ve bien, la segunda vez puedes sustituirla por un artículo, un sinónimo, etc y sabría quedaría mejor con podía saber. Eavesdropping tiene una mejor traducción más adecuada para el caso: espiando. La corregí yo, para hacerlo más sencillo. #"oficiales clon" #"Revelado como el espía, Slick golpeó a Cody y Chopper antes de huir, y después de que Slick dañara gravemente las cañoneras de la República, los caminantes AT-TE, y el depósito de armas, fue visto corriendo en el centro de mando de la base": sumamente confuso, y usas varias veces la misma palabra. En una ocasión te comenté que depósito de armas podía resumirse con arsenal. La primera palabra puede sustituirse por descubierto y se resuelve esta oración. #"oficiales clon" #"ordenaron al pelotón de Slick": falta una palabra. ::Una pregunta, Obi-Wan LG; ¿es correcto ese uso gramatical donde vives o lo has visto como un uso correcto? Te lo pregunto a causa de la variante dialectial, porque yo siempre he visto que antes de un verbo como "ordenar" en ese pasado con un artículo y sustantivo siguiendo, se le coloca antes "le". 22:44 18 mar 2010 (UTC) :::No importa, es correcto, perdona mi ignorancia aquí. 19:23 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :Más en cualquier momento :Corregido lo de los dos señores. 21:23 28 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Cuando pueda sigo revisando lo que falta. 22:44 18 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Corregido. 19:55 8 may 2010 (UTC) ::Revisado. 22:54 4 jun 2010 (UTC) *''Personalidad y rasgos'' #"Slick notó que Chopper tenía habilidades en la batalla": pudieras sustituir el término, y en las dos oraciones anteriores usas mucho batalla *''Entre bastidores'' #"Chopper apareció por primera vez en el cómic web de The Clone Wars Shadowed": pudieras voltearlo: Shadowed, cómic web de... #Sería bueno mencionar el título de la serie #''Personajes clones'': sugeriría cambiarlo por soldados clones o preferiblemente dejarlo simple como clones Eso es todo. 22:54 4 jun 2010 (UTC) :Corregido. 11:35 6 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Arreglé dos objeciones sencillitas. Voto a favor. 19:23 6 jul 2010 (UTC) 'Onnelly Praji' *'Nominado por':Owen Stryker *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte del WikiProyecto Imperium *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado:' (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:25 9 ago 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Lord David is also in the GAs Intro #"le informó de que el transporte era un barco de esclavos": el de sobra y barco "le informó que el transporte era de esclavos": falta una palabra importante, y no es barco, pensé que era obvio #"Onnelly fue a Byss con su familia y tenía su energía de la Fuerza escurriéndose lentamente por el Emperador Palpatine por sí mismo, que utilizó el mundo como un retiro privado": toda la oración debe volver a redactarse, sobre todo lo de escurriendo por Palpatine... ??? El verbo tener está en el pasado incorrecto. "Onnelly fue a Byss con su familia donde su energía de la Fuerza fue drenada lentamente por el mismo Emperador Palpatine, que utilizó el mundo como un retiro privado.": tampoco me gusta esa parte, honestamente parece trabajo de traductores automáticos Biografía #"reubicar a Onnelly y Maree a los "Estados de Esplendor Esmeralda": en los #"Onnelly tuvo dificultades con el motor repulsor , y pidió ayuda a un joven del Grupo SubAdulto": la coma sobra #"y que los imperiales": Imperiales debe ir capitalizado #"Explicó la situación a ella sin rodeos": poco claro #"tropas de asalto": Soldados de Asalto. Tropa y Soldado son dos cosas distintas #Varias veces dices el niño, y por lo que veo un niño no puede ser Jedi... #"En respuesta a la llegada de Tremayne": Como respuesta #"Mientras estuvo allí, Onnelly, Maree, y otros como ellos se mantuvieron entretenidos" dices 'estuvo' pero después mencionas a varias personas #"Mientras estuvo allí, Onnelly, Maree, y otros como ellos se mantuvieron entretenidos, pero era desconocido para ellos que Palpatine fue secretamente minando en sus energías de la Fuerza con el fin de mantenerse constante": muy rebuscado y difícil de entender Personalidad y rasgos #" Onnelly también era coqueta a la hora de su encuentro con Drake Lo'gaan": según esto, ellos se conocían de toda la vida y se veían con mucha frecuencia. El verbo está en pasado incorrecto #"encontró difícil resistirse a entablar una relación con la chica": el verbo no es muy apropiado para este caso : -Corregido. Este último, no obstante, es la traducción literal. Owen Stryker 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 17:42 20 may 2010 (UTC) 'Zellos' *'Nominado por:'Owen Stryker *'Proyecto:'Wikiproyecto: The Old Republic *'Comentarios sobre la nominación:' *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (O Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Primera Batalla de Felucia' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'Comentarios sobre la nominación:' En las palabras de Wullf Yularen: This circumstances trust for drastic measures *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 12:09 9 ago 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #Por cierto, está completamente azuleado, les recomiendo revisarlo si pueden. :) 11:41 18 jun 2010 (UTC) #Revisado, por cierto ¿padawan está reconocido con tilde? --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 12:09 9 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Sí, mira el comentario de allá arriba en la Batalla de Dorin, se lo dije a Owen Stryker. Es traducción oficial que aparece en La llegada de la tormenta, y la verdad considero la más correcta porque recordemos que "padawan" no es un nombre propio sino un sustantivo común, sería como "aceptarlo en el idioma", jeje. 12:15 9 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Vale, acabo de leer este comentario y también la discusión del artículo padawan. Siendo oficial es ok, pero al ser minoritario y siendo una palabra inventada creo que es preferible dejarlo como padawan, en cualquier caso no volveré a cambiarlo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:32 9 ago 2010 (UTC) 'CT-19-7409' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 15:07 6 jun 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Obi-Wan LG Biografía #''planeta de Kamino'': planeta Kamino, #''sere BX'': serie. #''para advertirles de las fuerzas Confederadas de avanzada'': Confuso. #Por cierto, en el doblaje español dicen puesto de vigilancia en lugar de escucha o vigía. :Corregido. 15:01 6 jun 2010 (UTC) 'Captura de Eeth Koth' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' #-- *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'CT-327' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 20:46 7 jun 2010 (UTC) #--'Jako Knight' CFC 15:29 19 jul 2012 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #Le falta una imagen debido al inconveniente actual con los archivos, pero como no hay productividad aquí no creo que haya tanto problema hasta que llegue a revirsarse... si es que llega ese día glorioso y majestuoso............... 20:32 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Obi-Wan LG Cita #En el doblaje castellano dice "¿Pero que—?" y no ¿Qué dia—?. No se como será en el latino. :Yo vi el latino pero hace tiempo y no recuerdo bien... lo vería ahora mismo en la temporada pero recordando bien ese tremendo desastre mejor no. La frase What the— puede presumirse que termina en hell o heck, por lo que puse la cita de esta forma. El dia no necesariamente debe ser diablos, porque no se ve muy apropiado en SW, tal vez diantres o algo más típico del idioma. Este tipo de traducción de la frase lo he visto en infinidad de doblajes, tanto latinos como españoles. 19:36 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Intro #Lo mismo que el otro artículo, en el doblaje castellano traducen puesto de vigilancia. :Ciertamente, este término es más correcto que el que yo había puesto, ya que escucha simplemente espía transmisiones—como el caso de Skytop—pero la de Rishi no es lo mismo... No obstante, el hecho de que aparezca en un doblaje; si fuese un término correcto y apropiado claro, no debe ser suficiente para que el nominador lo cambie. Recuerda que la traducción o término queda a criterio del creador del artículo, por la misma razón que yo no te pido (ni a nadie) que se cambien los términos porque prefiero uno más que otro. 19:36 7 jun 2010 (UTC) :Claro, si yo solo te lo he dicho por si lo querías cambiar. 20:46 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Biografía #''él era un clon del cazarrecompensas'': no hace falta el "él". #''para obtener una mejor vista del suceso en marcha'': no me gusta como te ha quedado. :Sí, quedó algo extraño, aunque al principio me gustó... 19:36 7 jun 2010 (UTC) #''obtuvieron el control'' #'re'conquista de la base Personalidad y rasgos #''empexó'': empezó Entre bastidores #''aparició'': apareció. #Puedes enlazar . #Creo que te has echo un lío en las categorías. :No sé qué me pasó ahí, ya van varias veces que me pasa lo mismo, jeje. ;) Corregido. 19:36 7 jun 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, confirmé que en el doblaje latino dicen "base" o "estación" nunca traducen outpost. 11:39 15 jun 2010 (UTC) 'Kix' *'Nominado por:' Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/3 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # 18:04 6 jun 2010 (UTC) #-- *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #Estoy trabajando para revisar lo artículos de estas nomincaiones. Por cierto David, si puedes revisa Chopper que lo corregí hace tiempo. 21:48 4 jun 2010 (UTC) :Dentro de poco lo haré. Gracias. 22:08 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Un capítulo que al fin pude ver #Cita: cuándo no debe ir acentuado, y la coma posterior es innecesaria *''Intro'' #''Alrededor'': sé que es correcto pero quedaría mejor "durante" o "en el 22 ABY" #''la caza'': he visto casos de gente que confunde esta palabra con los starfighters, tal vez cacería sea más apropiado "cazería": ?? #"encontrar a las cápsulas de escape": el a'' es innecesario #"había''n sido expulsadas" "habías salido de la nave estrellada": yo había salido de la nave? Cónchale, ya quisiera yo haber estado ahí y ver la batalla, je, je. "nave estrellada": el contexto de la oración está bien pero nave estrellada también aparece en el párrafo anterior. Sólo con nave o tal vez fragata, no sé, me parece que era una Munificente… #"sido expulsadas de la nave estrellada": puede mejorarse, y lo de expulsada, me parece que puede ponerse una mejor palabra #"que dispararon contra Rex con un rifle de francotirador, hiriéndolo": dispararon e hirieron a Rex con un rifle de francotirador quedaría mejor #"Jesse disparó y destruyó a los dos droides": según esta frase pareciera que Jesse disparó a cualquier lado al azar y destruyó a los droides casi que por casualidad Quedó excelente #"Jesse se dio cuenta de que estaban en las tierras de una granja, lo que llevó al grupo a una granja cercana": es un poco redundante... No se ve tan mal pero si puedes arreglarla mejor Bien #"Sin embargo, el General cyborg": ¿por qué general está en mayúscula? Continuirá :Je, je; Suu le vio a Rex cara de caballo y lo metió en el establo. Je, je, eso me da mucha risa. 22:33 4 jun 2010 (UTC) *''Biografía'' #Lo mismo de "alrededor" #"Después de una batalla por encima del planeta Saleucami": eso puede mejorarse... Tal vez sobre, o en la órbita quedaría mucho mejor. #"aterrizó en la superficie de Saleucami": como Saleucami es mencionado antes, sería mejor que lo dejaras como el planeta o el mundo. #"ciborg": no estoy enterado de esto... Tal vez sea algo interesante, si es una castellanización por favor dímelo.... #"Después de montar en deslizadores BARC": sé que es correcto, pero como la wiki también va a un público internacional creo que sería mejor poner una palabra como conducir más apropiada y conocida. "Después de conducir en deslizadores BARC, el equipo de Kix condujo a través de los humedales de la superficie del planeta": dos veces el mismo verbo en una oración... sustitúyelo por un sinónimo la segunda vez. "pilotó": un mejor sinónimo, tal vez sin el mismo. ¿Qué tal atravesó los humedales de la superficie? #"Delante de ellos, dos droides comando estaban estacionados en la cima de una colina vigilando a los clones": la palabra indicada en términos militares es apostar y creo que sonaría mejor "se apostaron en la cima..." "en la cima de una colina vigilando a los clones": mejor es se apostaron en la cima de una colina y vigilaron a los clones Por cierto, ¿vigilar? Suena extraño, como si los estuvieran supervisando. ¿No sería más apropiado espiar o algo por el estilo? #"Capitán": ¿por qué está en mayúscula? #"Kix y Jesse le informaron de que eran amigos y que necesitaban un lugar para que el herido Rex pasara la noche": suena como si Suu hubiese tenido una aventura con los clones o como si se conocieran de toda la vida y creo que no fue así. Sería mejor algo como no tenían malas intenciones o sólo querían que su capitán, Rex, pasara la noche en un sitio seguro Algo así. "Kix y Jesse le informaron de que no tenían malas intenciones": Vaya, ese informaron suena muy formal... Hay una forma más común de decir algo tan simple. #"para utilizar el granero": de #"Grievous fue el primero en llegar a la cápsula de escape": escape lo mencionas constantemente sería bueno que en algunas secciones dejaras sólo como cápsula, o que dejaras como cápsula de escape la primera vez y el resto sólo con la primera palabra. #"casco de la nave": Casco puede ser enlazado *''Personalidad y rasgos'' #"para ver el alcance de la lesión de Rex, tenía que quitar la armadura de Rex": dos veces Rex #"Kix cumplió las órdenes que Jesse les dio a él y a Hardcase": o sea que Kix, de lo más buen chico, cumplió no sólo sus órdenes sino las que no le correspondían... ?? "que Jesse le dio a él": quedaría más sencillo y entendible con simplemente le dio. "les dio" Kix es uno solo, o son varios? #"UN DROIDE BUENO ES UNO QUE ESTA MUERTO": ESTÁ *''Entre bastidores'' #"Segunda Temporada|segunda temporada": ?? #"fue emitido el 1 de enero de 2010": ¿en dónde? #"Cómo todos los otros actores": ?? :Eso es todo... 12:43 5 jun 2010 (UTC) :Corregido. 14:21 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Quedan unas cuantas. 14:56 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Hecho. 15:04 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Todavía quedan algunas. 15:19 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Me tomé la libertad de corregir el resto. Voto a favor. 18:04 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Pues gracias :) 16:15 7 jun 2010 (UTC) 'Lock (Eeth Koth)' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 21:18 5 jul 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Niner (soldado clon)' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 10:54 6 jul 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Bel' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' '[[Oficial naval del Resuelto|Oficial naval del ''Resuelto]] *'''Nominado por: Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Batalla de los Estrechos de Malastare' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' '2242' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Taquito' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' '[[Capitán clon no identificado (Tranquilidad)|Capitán clon no identificado (''Tranquilidad)]] *'''Nominado por: Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' '[[Soldado clon no identificado (Tranquilidad)|Soldado clon no identificado (''Tranquilidad)]] *'''Nominado por: Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Batalla de Florrum' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Jesse' *'Nominado por:' Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Tercera parte del especial "The Deserter". Lord David #"fue el apodo": quedaría mejor era el apodo #"el grupo de la República vio una nave estrellada": pudiera redactarse mejor #"Pronto": Poco después #"Mientras Jesse y los clones rastreado a través de los humedales del planeta en sus deslizadores BARC": ??? #"Jesse, que se dio cuenta de que estaban en una granja, llevó el grupo a una granja cercana": granja dos veces. En Castellano tenemos una gran variedad de sinónimos, o de lo contrario algo que ligue directamente al personaje de Lawquane Bien, okay... No me convence del todo y pienso que pudiera estructurarse mejor pero no está del todo mal. #"para pasar la noche": sería mejor para que pasara la noche #"llevó al equipo": sería mejor lideró, dirigió e incluso comandó. Es más: Como Jesse estaba liderando el equipo o cualquiera de los otros sinónimos. #"hiendo": yendo #"al comandante clon Cody": como estás hablando de un oficial específico, sería mejor capitalizar el rango. Yo sé que Cody no es tan famoso y querido como Rex pero es de mayor rango, aunque se traten de "tú", cosa que desapruebo al cien por ciento. #"después de que llegara una lanzadera": confuso "había llegado recientemente": sigue siendo confuso. Recientemente suena como si hubiesen estado meses ahí y la lanzadera hubiese llegado como por coincidencia, o que fuese turista o algo así. :Corregido. 19:52 14 jun 2010 (UTC) *''Biografía'' #"Jesse sirvió a la República Galáctica bajo el mando del Alto General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi": la estructuración está extraña. Pareciera como que si Obi-Wan fuera el líder de la República. #"utilizó una cápsula de escape para abandonar su nave": rebuscado #"se había estrellado recientemente": rebuscado, ver arriba lo de la lanzadera. #"mientras que él, Cody y Crys se quedarían allí": se quedaban #"que dieran media vuelta y protegieran el capitán": media vuelta suena muy extraño... parece el baile de la konga o algo así jejeje. Y protegieran al capitán. #"Volviendo hace Rex": ??? #"había una casa cercana": una casa cerca #"la cercana granja": al revés #"saludó a los clones con cautela, apuntando con un rifle a los intrusos": sé que así está originalmente, pero suena muy confuso... y hasta contradictorio. Los saludó, pero vaya forma de saludarlos no crees? #"Pronto" #"Grievous fue el primero en llegar a la cápsula": repetidamente dices cápsula si mal no recuerdo hay doblajes españoles de los episodios en que dicen módulos de escape o algo así. #"Deslizador" es mencionado varias veces también #"Después de que un soldado clon a bordo de un caminante AT-TE le dijo a Kenobi que las armas de los caminantes se sobrecalentaban" :Continuará 'Gerran' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Wooley' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' '"Sombra 12"' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' '[[Victory (nave T-1 clase Theta)|''Victory (nave T-1 clase Theta)]] *'''Nominado por: Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Una traducción oficial todavía no está disponible. 'Misión a Maramere' *'Nominado por:' Lop-Har Kela *'Proyecto:' ''Obsession'' *'Comentarios sobre la nominación:' Además de la muerte de Durge, es un evento cercano al Episodio III. *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' no, de hecho lo tienen muy incompleto *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' # --Comandante Yularen (discusión) 17:06 5 ago 2013 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Alharo *Faltan citas *Faltan imágenes :No he revisado el artículo, pero si le faltan citas e imágenes debe tenerlas todas para que sea igual al de la Wookiee. Los usuarios que deseen revisar el artículo harán objeciones por distintos fallos que pudiera tener y los ennumerarán y dirán por qué está incorrecto o está en contra. Por ejemplo, alguna falta ortográfica, una mala traducción, falta de referencias, e incluso adición de información que no es oficial y por tanto fanon. No sé si estos comics han sido traducidos, y las citas canónicas siempre son lo mejor posible, pero si no, no hay problema. GA en la Wookieepedia significa que es Artículo Bueno en la Wookieepedia. 00:29 24 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Si tienes dudas, puedes guiarte por algunas objeciones más arriba... Por cierto, eres bienvenido a objetar también en otros artículos y a votar a favor por supuesto. ;) 00:32 24 jun 2010 (UTC) *Ya lo considero listo, favor de revisarlo y votarLop-Har Kela 20:51 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Lord David, a petición #En la Wookiee no es GA #La intro está muy corta, debe ser expandida si ha de ser AB #Hay que revisar la ortografía #No tiene referencias #Las partes antecedentes, resultado, deben ser sustituidas por Preludio y Consecuencias, ya que son más correctas y concuerdan con el resto de artículos de sucesos. :Esas son las primeras cosas que creo que hay que revisar antes que nada. Alharo, si necesitas un poco de ayuda puedes guiarte por otros artículos Buenos, especialmente de eventos, para que veas cómo se trabajan. ;) 21:04 26 jun 2010 (UTC) 'Piloto clon no identificado' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Femi' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #Demasiados artículos, sería bueno que alguien les echara un ojo... Yo lo hago siempre que puedo, ahí tienen la prueba. Por cierto, Imperial Attack es una gran canción. 19:17 24 jun 2010 (UTC) 'Domaine de la Maison sur le Lac' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Ministro devaroniano no identificado' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Ayudante de Femi' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Lunker' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 21:07 5 jul 2010 (UTC) #--Banck 01:45 11 ago 2011 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #Es un articulo de una sola apararicion por lo que comete conflicto de fuentes , no tiene casi enlaces rojos , ect.--Banck 01:45 11 ago 2011 (UTC) 'Yevra' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith *'Nominado por:' Gringoandres94 *'Proyecto:' Tales of the Jedi *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' No *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Aquí unas cuantas cosas primero: #La plantilla del proyecto debe ir en la discusión, no en la página #No tiene referencias #Necesita más citas #Tal vez más imágenes #Debe estar más detallada una sección de creaciones, cómo se hizo etcétera. :Si quieres puedes guiarte por otros artículos Buenos para que veas cómo se manejan y trabajan. 15:09 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :Aquí una rápida explicación de los puntos antes de revisar el artículo: *Las referencias son necesarias porque le indican al lector la fuente determinada de un artículo. Te recomendaría leer este sitio para que conozvas mejor el tema. *Las citas son importantes, de hecho si puedes crear una sección de citas memorables del cómic no estaría mal, citas buenas como las de el funeral de Marka Ragnos o de los viajes de Gav y Jori. *Si puedes subir aunque sea una imagen a la parte de la descripción sería bueno. *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tales_of_the_Jedi Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi] en la Wookieeedia tiene información por patadas de cómo se hizo el cómic, puedes traducir unos cuantos datos de esa página y colocarlos aquí, así como guiarte por su estructuración. *También sería bueno que estuviese una sección de personajes importantes, como Gav y Jori, Ludo Kreesh, incluso Ragnos, pero eso depende de los que sean los más trascendentes, es decir, los principales. 01:43 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Los errores ya están corregidos: #La plantilla esta en la página de discusión #Ya tiene referencias #Ya tienen citas #Tiene mas imágenes #tiene una seccion de los personajes principales, ademas d elas colecciones en las que se encuentra Espero que ya pueda ser AB [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 22:15 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :La sección de personajes no tiene imágenes, no hay ninguna referencia en el cuerpo del artículo y ni una sección de "entre bastidores" o ''¿cómo se hizo?, lo que es más importante para artículos out-universe. Mira este artículo similar en la Wookieepedia y verás cómo se trabaja este tipo de artículos. 23:17 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Lord David revisando #Wookieepedia no es una fuente, cuidado con eso. #La sección de entre bastidores sólo va al final, cierto, pero debería ir más expandida. Puedes sacar contenido de la página de Tales of the Jedi en la Wookieepedia. #En la introducción las referencias son innecesarias, sólo se necesitan en el cuerpo del artículo y el infobox (cuadro del costado) #Los nombres de las naves (como "Rompestrellas 12") deben ir en cursiva, así como los nombres de textos y comics por normativa de la RAE (como The Essential Chronology, Tales of the Jedi, etc) #El resumen del editor, todo, debe ir en cursiva #La sección de los personajes podría estar un poco más expandida. Me explico, en la sección de un personaje no deben haber sólo tres o cuatro líneas sino un párrafo sintetizado, concreto y que explica varias cosas del personaje en pocas palabras como un resumen general. #Sería bueno colocar una sección de producción donde hables generalmente de cómo fue ilustrado, los guionistas, rotuladores, ese tipo de cosas. :Si esto está corregido podremos ir con lo de la redacción y entonces ya a la votación. PD: el hecho de que yo vote a favor y considere que está a listo no significa que el artículo sea AB, también debe tener el voto de un Inquisidor. 02:14 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Creo que corregí todo [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 14:20 11 jul 2010 (UTC) : 'Llokay *'''Nominado por: Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' [[Roo-Roo Page|'Roo-Roo Page']] *'Nominado por:' Caballerojediskywalker *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # *'Comentarios' #Te diré algo, Caballerojediskywalker, el artículo tiene bastantes errores, parece obra de traducción automática. Hasta que no tenga corregido todo eso no llegará a ser Artículo Bueno. 23:12 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Corregido. 15:26 13 jul 2010 (UTC) 'Chet' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' No, muy bien escrito, a ver quien se atreve a revisarlo... *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Batalla de Kashyyyk (Nuevas Guerras Sith)' *'Nominado por:' Gringoandres94 *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' (0 Inq/0 usuarios/0 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Barel Ovair' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Sé que tiene unos cuantos enlaces en rojo pero.... la vida sólo es una jeje (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Batalla de Korriban (Gran Guerra Galáctica)' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Se revisa muy rápido. Dudo que tenga muchos problemas y es corto. (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' #--'Jako Knight' CFC 01:18 16 ago 2012 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Asalto en el sector Aparo' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Se revisa muy rápido. Dudo que tenga muchos problemas y es corto. (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:35 9 ago 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' # Estaría muy bien crear Droide de guerra Sith Mark II --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:35 9 ago 2010 (UTC) ::De hecho ya existía, sólo que con el nombre incorrecto. 15:03 9 ago 2010 (UTC) 'Duelo en Coruscant (Periodo Inter-Guerras Sith)' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Macabro. (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Torize' *'Nominado por:' Darth Hirmod *'Proyecto:' Atlas *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Las imágenes me parecen algo pobres, pero no he encontrado otras. Esta completamente azuleado. (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' #Las imágenes son del Essential Atlas, de hecho son el mejor tipo de imagen de planetas que podrás encontrar, pues son cartografías. 17:53 24 sep 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Apatros' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Groshik' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Los rakata y el Mundo Desconocido *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Darth Bane Trilogy *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:46 10 ago 2010 (UTC) # *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Capitán Imperial no identificado (víctima del asteroide)' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Imperium *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Ataque al Emperador Fel' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Imperium *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Gunray en la cima *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Ninguno, tal vez "Confederados" *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' No, CA, pero tiene el potencial para ser AB *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Sosteniendo la marea *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Ninguno, Valorum sufriendo *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' No, CA, pero tiene el potencial para ser AB *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:23 29 ago 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' *Lo siento pero es demasiado corto para un AB. Sugiero que se elimine la nominación. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:23 29 ago 2010 (UTC) ::*Precisamente por eso quería que se crearan los Artículos Comprensibles. A decir verdad cuando lo traduje no lo vi muy corto y pensé que podía ser AB, pero si no…qué diantres, ya lo quito. 15:28 29 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Sí la verdad que estaría muy bien tener los AC, creo que es donde se clasificarían el grueso de artículos que no son, ni serán excelentes (AD, AB) ni deficientes (esbozos, wikificar, etc) pero para que eso llegue creo que se requiere un ejército de usuarios avanzados.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 15:52 29 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::La verdad no, he visto varios artículos aquí que perfectamente pudieran ser candidatos a AC. 15:56 29 ago 2010 (UTC) :::::¿La verdad no? ¿a que dices que no? Claro que hay muchos artículos candidatos a AC, pero no hay suficientes usuarios para manejar todo eso, es lo que había dicho. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 16:04 29 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::::Claro, pero a lo que yo me refería es que no es algo imposible de hacer. 16:12 29 ago 2010 (UTC) :::::::Bien mirado son rápidos de revisar.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:38 29 ago 2010 (UTC) 'Sesión extraordinaria del Senado Galáctico sobre prioridades de defensa en la Gran Guerra Galáctica' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Largo el título, corto el artículo. (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Belth Allusis' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Corto y pocos errores. (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:19 29 ago 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Ben Darklighter #Necesita ser actualizado. #"tarde o temprano la mayor parte de los defensores de la República fueron asesinados, y sólo" usas "tarde o temprano" muchas veces, puedes cambiarlo por "eventualmente" o algo parecido. Además, la RAE decretó que "solo" es siempre sin tilde. :Y nada más.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 02:00 18 jul 2012 (UTC) 'Ven Zallow' *'Nominado por:' Obi-Wan LG *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Proyecto:'The Old Republic *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Pobre chico, no pudo hacer nada contra Malgus... (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Here it comes, Lord David vs Buzz Lightyear #Cita: Darth Malgus, a Ven Zallow: sobre la coma *Intro #"en la capital de la República, Coruscant, Zallow, acompañado por sus camaradas": cuesta entenderlo por lo de las comas. Sugiero que uses el código &mdash en Coruscant. #"Zallow, acompañado por sus camaradas, se apresuró a enfrentarlos": no digo que esté mal, pero el se apresuró a enfrentarlos pudiera mejorarse. "enseguida fue a enfrentarlos": aún más rebuscado. Sugiero algo como decidió salir a confrontarlos. #"lanzadera de la República capturada": la República capturada? Lanzadera republicana :He capitalizado al igual que Imperial. 20:47 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ::La verdad yo nunca he estado muy de acuerdo con capitalizar gentilicios, por muy que pertenezcan a una organización específica. Yo he leído en montones de textos históricos la palabra "republicano/a" en minúscula, con ella se sobreentiende que se habla de la nación. Como en otros casos previos, sostengo que poner "Republicano" en mayúscula sería aludir a personas como John McCaine o George W. Bush, algo que estoy seguro de que no queremos nadie de aquí, y menos en algo tan bueno como SW ;) 18:04 28 sep 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, aunque lo de relacionar R'''epublicano con la afiliación política continuo creyendo que es improbable. 20:57 15 oct 2010 (UTC) #"entrada principal '''al Templo": del #"Zallow luchó contra Malgus en una exhibición de poderes de la Fuerza": WOW, significa que estaban en un museo donde se exponían los mejores poderes de la Fuerza. Me encantaría haberlo visto jeje. #"pero fue empalado al cabo de poco por el Lord Sith, muerto cuando empezó el asalto del Imperio Sith en Coruscant": confuso, sugiero que vuelvas a redactarlo. "pero pronto fue empalado por el Lord Sith": apuñalado. Empalar es otra cosa... *Biografía #"el olvidado Imperio Sith salió de su escondite": o sea que estaba jugando, y había quedado olvidado porque los demás niños se fastidiaron y se fueron... #"Asumisteis que nada os podía hacer frente": perdona si estoy siendo ignorante, pero hasta donde yo sé no hay traducción oficial de este tráiler. He visto Deceived por montones de veces y recuerdo que Malgus le dice No force could challenge you... Hay mejores maneras de traducirlo. Mira por ejemplo el artículo de Malgus. Para no confundir force con The Force, yo lo traduje como "secta", término que considero muy correcto para este caso. No te estoy diciendo que lo uses, pero es una opción. También, en lugar de "hacer frente", puedes poner os podía confrontar "Asumisteis que nada os podía confrontar": pfft. ¿Nada? :La cita en inglés es You assumed no force could challenge you. And now… finally, we have returned.. Por partes, lo de asumisteis está claro, después traduje nada precisamente por confusiones con fuerza y la Fuerza, y lo de hacer frente... eso si que lo puedo mejorar, a ver que me dices. 20:47 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Conozco perfectamente la cita, sólo existe el problema con la parte que te señalé, con más nada. Lo de Fuerza lo dije yo, mi intención nunca fue señalar que tú lo pusiste así por confusiones que tuvieses. Como te dije, creo y sigo creyendo que la mejor traducción para force en ese caso es "secta". Lo de "hacer frente" es por supuesto rebuscado e innecesario. Sigo firme en todos mis puntos. 18:02 28 sep 2010 (UTC) :::No, no, si yo no me había confundido, pero dime una cosa, pon en la boca de Malgus "Asumisteis que ninguna secta os podía confrontar". ¿De verdad crees que Malgus diría secta? Lo dudo bastante. 20:57 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ::::Claro que lo diría. Pon en la boca de Malgus "asumisteis que nada os podía confrontar". O sea que él se asume como cosa. Obviamente habla de los Sith como organización, y no sé me parece a mí que son una secta :P. 21:52 16 oct 2010 (UTC) #"Mientras los delegados de ambas partes se reunieron en el Mundo del Núcleo Alderaan": reunían "Mundo del Núcleo Alderaan": de Alderaan :Esto ya lo he visto en otros artículos, ¿tu dices el planeta de Tierra o el planeta Tierra? o planeta de Marte, planeta de Saturno... 20:57 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Eso es obvio, pero aquí no dices planeta, aquí dices mundo. ¿Dices "Mundo Tierra", "Mundo Marte", "Mundo Júpiter"? 21:52 16 oct 2010 (UTC) #"negociar un alto al fuego": un cese al fuego :Me suena mejor alto el fuego... y la wikipedia lo pone así 20:47 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ::El término correcto en español es y siempre ha sido "cese al fuego", por lo menos en lo que tiene que ver con el material de negociaciones de guerra, y de eso es lo que se habla aquí. Mira el mismo ejemplo en inglés cease fire, y no stop fire. La verdad creo que estás confundido. "Alto el fuego" es una señal durante un combate para frenar de inmediato el fuego de ambas facciones, mientras que un cese al fuego es un resultado de una negociación para terminar con un conflicto armado. 21:06 27 sep 2010 (UTC) :::Ok. 20:57 15 oct 2010 (UTC) #"Ven Zallow,3 Un Maestro Jedi": sin mayúscula el un #"Ven Zallow, un Maestro Jedi humano se encontraba en el Templo Jedi": falta una coma ahí #"mataron a un escuadrón de la guardia del Templo mientras trataban de entrar al Templo": el último al Templo es innecesario #"A medida de que los dos intrusos avanzaban": sin el de #"flanqueado por sus aliados con sables de luz": es un poco extraño... No sé, ¿por qué no mejor aliados que empuñaban sables de luz? #"se colocó delante de Malgus sin hablar": voto por algo como interrumpió el paso a Malgus y se quedó inmóvil, sin hablar, me parece más viable y concreto. "interrumpió el paso a Malgus y se quedó inmóvil sin hablar": falta una coma #"Antes de que uno u otro actuara": de que ninguno actuara #"Malgus le iba a atacar inmediatamente": rebuscado. Sugiero mejorar eso de "atacar inmediatamente" #"un par de Sith aprovecharon la oportunidad para atacarlo antes de que el Jedi saltara para esquivar el sable de luz que le había lanzado su oponente": quién lo lanzó? #"había estado un momento antes": momentos antes Bien, excelente redacción en esa parte. #"llegando incluso a hacer un golpe contra la cara del Sith con la empuñadura de su sable de luz": a golpear al Sith en la cara con la empuñadura..... "llegando incluso a golpear al Sith en la cara": creo que es mejor algo como e incluso llegó a golpear al Sith en la cara #"que le apuñalo": quién, yo o tú? "que le apuñaló a través de su abdomen": es correcto, pero para no confundir al lector creo que queda mejor ahí un quien en vez de que #"el Lord Sith le dijo como la Orden Jedi había sido engañada": cómo *Personalidad y rasgos #"Zallow lideró a sus camaradas para ir a combatirlos": en el combate contra ellos #"A pesar de que la lanzadera capturada a la República se iba a estrellar": de hecho se estrelló :Sí, se estrelló, pero cuando Malgus se quedó quieto fue cuando la lanzadera aún no se había estrellado. 20:57 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Es cierto, pero aún cuando se estrelló Zallow estaba firme. Se movió cuando salieron los Sith, aunque no está mal. 21:52 16 oct 2010 (UTC) *Poderes y habilidades #"durante la Invasión": mayúscula innecesaria #"saltar con la Fuerza y correr con la Fuerza": saltar y correr con la Fuerza #"aunque finalmente acabó muriendo": hombre, bastante gráfico, no? :Claro y directo. 20:57 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Sí, lo puse porque me pareció algo cruento y me dio risa. 21:52 16 oct 2010 (UTC) #"Experto en el combate con sables de luz, el Jedi logró bloquear la mayoría de los golpes del Sith antes de que fuera apuñalado": sería mejor si voltearas la primera parte, algo como el Jedi, experto en tatata... *Entre bastidores #"la entrada de Darth Malgus en el Holonet de la web de The Old Republic nombró a un Jedi llamado Ven Zallow como la muerte más famosa de Malgus": dos cosas, The Old Republic, en cursiva y... cuántas veces ha vivido Malgus jeje? "el Holonet": la #"en el tráiler Deceived": con el tráiler es suficiente Esto es todo. Te felicito por la traducción de la parte del duelo, está muy bien escrito y pude seguirlo completo clarito. Yo me hubiese enredado todo ;) Si puedes, revisa Malgus 15:28 24 sep 2010 (UTC) :No sabes el tiempo que estuve para traducir la parte del duelo... 20:57 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Quedan unas cuantas. 21:52 16 oct 2010 (UTC) 'Colt' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Comentarios:' El primero de la tercera *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Escaramuza en el Brazo Tingel' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Proyecto:' The Old Republic *'Resultado' *'Comentarios de la nominación': Este fue el primer paso del plan maestro del Emperador Sith. (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' [[Mag|'Mag']] *'Nominado por:' Caballerojediskywalker *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Comentarios:' Mi segunda nominación *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Mallie Marek' *'Nominado por:' Darth envidious *'Proyecto: 'The Force Unleashed *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' No *'Comentarios:' La primera vez que nomino un artículo *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' **--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 22:27 18 dic 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #Antes que nada es necesario resolver los siguientes puntos: ::*La información que aparece en el infobox (cuadro del costado) debe estar referenciada, así como la del cuerpo del artículo. ::*Ten mucho cuidado con la ortografía, porque a simple vista se notan algunos errores graves como la tilde innecesaria a monosilábos (como "fue"). ::*Sería bueno incluir al menos una cita del personaje, si es que la tiene claro, y también expandir la introducción. Una vez que esté hecho no creo que sea muy difícil aprobarlo. 03:11 4 ene 2011 (UTC) ::*Imposible lo de las citas, nunca se habla de ella y sólo se saben de ella cosas que aparecen en databanks o libros de referencia.-- 04:05 4 ene 2011 (UTC) :::*Jamás taches las objeciones de nadie, el mismo objetor debe hacerlo si considera que los cambios necesarios han sido efectuados o no, eso aparece en las reglas. 17:34 4 ene 2011 (UTC) :::**Ya he corregido todo, no hay ninguna cita que hable de ella. [[Serra Keto|'Serra Keto']] *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' Ninguno... a menos que sea algo como Hot Jedi Females *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Comentarios:' ¿Qué más puedo decir? *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' **-- *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #"Serra Keto era una Dama Jedi." Para todos los seres vivos utilizo el "fue" en la introducción, y más cuando se trata de un personaje que hizo algo (no un simple extra). ¿Y dónde está la especie humana? Sugiero "Serra Keto fue una Dama Jedi humana." #"Como antigua pádawan del conocido". Aunque en mi opinión queda terriblemente mal, puedo aceptar la tilde si se trata de una traducción oficial. ¿Pero por qué no usas mayúsculas? #"una técnica de pelea de dos sables". Te falta el enlace a combate con sables de luz en "técnica de pelea". #"por sus habilidades con la espada de luz" ¿Espada de luz? Está bien que seamos latinos y que nuestra traducción en algunas películas sea esa, pero vamos, ese término no es muy correcto que digamos. Te conviene usar "sable de luz" o "sable láser". #"e incluso luchó junto al famoso General Jedi Anakin Skywalker durante una batalla". Te falta el enlace en "batalla" a la batalla en sí, sea cual sea su traducción (algo como "Misión al Borde de la Estela Celestial") #"En el 19 ABY, murió durante la Operación: Caída del Caballero, derrotada por Darth Vader". Suena mal decir "en el 19 ABY", ya que que yo sepa tú nunca dices "en el 1960". Además te falta el resto de la frase de la Wookieepedia. :Cambio de opinión; decir "en el 40 ABY/DBY" es lo correcto porque es como decir "en el 1960 DC" o "en el 56 AC". #"para impedir que asesinara a cualquier otro Jedi presente, no logró superarlo." Yo incluiría un enlace a Jedi. #"Entrenada por el hábil maestro de la espada de luz Cin Drallig, Keto se volvió su más valiosa pupila. Posteriormente, se convirtió en una Dama Jedi. Como su maestro, era una diestra duelista, y era conocida como la mejor estudiante de Drallig. Keto practicaba Jar'kai, el arte de luchar con dos hojas a la vez." Al haber cambiado el modo de redacción de la Wookieepedia (que en mi opinión no es del todo correcto pero tú le hiciste demasiadas modificaciones), se perdieron algunas cosas. #"Keto combatiría en las Guerras Clónicas como una General Jedi." Demasiado rebuscado, mejor un simple "combatió". #"durante los Asedios del Borde Exterior en el 19 ABY". Lo mismo de antes, no uses "en el X año" sino "en X año". :Cambio de opinión como dije antes. #"una nave que llevaba a Keto y a una unidad de soldados clones fue atacada por individuos de una especie de manchas rosadas que podían combinarse y transformarse en una máquina". ¿Por qué evitas mencionar el nombre de la estación espacial? No era una nave estelar, era una estación espacial con un determinado nombre que nunca nombras. #"Keto logró sobrevivir al asalto". No aclaras que fue la única sobreviviente. #"viajó a la nave donde se encontraba Keto". Otra vez cambias estación espacial por nave. #"dentro de los droides araña Separatistas." No apoyo el uso de mayúsculas en los adjetivos "rebelde", "imperial" y "separatista", pero te lo puedo aceptar porque la wiki lo permite. #"Para prolongar la existencia de la nave". Otra vez lo mismo. #"Skywalker se rehusó a ceder al prospecto de muerte". Frase muy rebuscada, aunque sea la traducción literal lo cambiaría por algo como "se rehusó a dejarse morir". Ah, y no olvides el enlace a muerte. #"apenas escaparon con sus vidas". No se por qué en la Wookieepedia dice "with their lives", pero en español nunca escuché eso. Lo correcto sería "con vida" simplemente. #"y decretó la Orden 66". Sugiero poner "y decretó la Orden 66, comenzando la Gran Purga Jedi". #"ahora conocido como Darth Vader". Te falta el enlace a Darth. #"fue enviado al Templo Jedi". Debería ser "fue enviado al Templo Jedi en el planeta Coruscant", como en la Wookieepedia. #"con ambas espadas de luz". Me imagino que ni Serra Keto ni ningún Jedi/Sith usaba "lightswords". #"Guiada por la desesperación". Un tanto rebuscado, yo usaría simplemente "Desesperada". #"usó la Fuerza para arrojar". Debería ser "usó la Fuerza para arrojar". #"Tras una breve batalla contra el Sith". Te falta en enlace a Sith. #"formó parte del número vasto de Jedi". Suena mal, lo mejor sería "formó parte del gran número de Jedi" o "formó parte de los muchos Jedi". #"creyendo que así honraría la filosofía Jedi". La Wookieepedia no menciona nada de filosofía Jedi, sino que dice "Jedi way", que podríamos traducir mejor como "el deber Jedi" o "el camino Jedi". #"y se burló de sus oponentes". Queda mejor "y se burlaba de sus oponentes". #"pues usó ambas espadas de luz". Además de lo que te dije antes sobre "espada de luz", quedaría mejor si fuese "usando ambas espadas de luz" o al menos "usaba ambas espadas de luz", ya que "usó" suena como que solo lo hizo en una ocasión puntual. #Te falta la última oración de la Wookieepedia, "Keto was also skilled at telekinesis", en la sección "Poderes y habilidades". Recuerda que debes incluirla en la referencia al videojuego del Episodio III. #"fue interpretada por Kari Wahlgren". Que yo sepa no fue interpretada por nadie, sino que es un personaje generado por computadora. Debería ser "y su voz fue realizada por Kari Wahlgren". #En la sección "Fuentes" debería haber un enlace a la categoría de imágenes de Serra Keto. Eso de lo que leí hasta ahora.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 19:37 2 abr 2012 (UTC) :Eso es todo.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 18:36 15 abr 2012 (UTC) #Tiene referencias y Fuentes en Rojo, lo cual creo que la descalifica hasta que se azulee -- Todo 360 *'Nominado por': Banck. *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookiepedia': No. *'Comentario': primera vez que nomino. *'Resultado' (0 inq/0 usuarios/0 total) *'A favor ' *'En contra' #El artículo debería mejorar en los aspectos de ortografía, referencias, redacción e imágenes. Hasta entonces…--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 01:48 18 jul 2012 (UTC) *'Comentarios' ** Al artículo le hace falta una revisión completa y algunos ajustes para poder ser considerado artículo bueno. Jedi Trastocat 13:18 31 ago 2011 (UTC) 'Halsey' *'Nominado por:' Ben Darklighter *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Comentarios:' *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' #--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 01:09 15 jul 2012 (UTC) #'Jako Knight' CFC 15:13 26 jul 2012 (UTC) *'En contra' #Mientras lo reviso. --'Jako Knight' CFC 01:29 15 jul 2012 (UTC) # Revisando. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:24 6 ago 2012 (UTC) *'Comentarios' # Primero la cita no está en presente perfecto, es un error de traducción. No ha habido supervivientes en Devaron. Creo que sería mejor No había supervivientes en Devaron. y creo que sería mejor sobrevivientes en vez de superviventes ::Es así en el doblaje de España, por lo que no hay error en la frase.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 02:08 15 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Tal vez ahí está el problema yo tengo el doblaje en castellano para América. Pero bueno buscaré una solución.Jako Knight CFC 02:27 15 jul 2012 (UTC) # ... un pupilo del líder separatista y Conde Dooku,... creo que quisiste decir '' un pupilo del líder separatista Conde Dooku,...'' ::Poner "del líder separatista Conde Dooku" es como poner "del Ejecutor Imperial Lord Darth Vader", por ello pongo "del líder separatista y Conde Dooku", pero bien pensado, voy a poner Conde con minúscula.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 02:08 15 jul 2012 (UTC) #''cambió las tornas de la batalla y...'' quedaría mejor cambió el curso de la batalla y... (opcional) ::Lo dejo como está, creo que queda mejor así.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 02:08 15 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Me parece bien, no hay problema.Jako Knight CFC 22:01 15 jul 2012 (UTC) #''tanto él como Knox fueron muertos'' quedaría mejor tanto él como Knox fueron asesinados ::Ser asesinado a manos de un asesino queda confuso.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 02:08 15 jul 2012 (UTC) :: Lo siento mi error, tienes razón quizá sea algo confuso.Jako Knight CFC 02:27 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Continuaré revisando el artículo.--'Jako Knight' CFC 01:40 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Sigo: # En la discusión del artículo debes poner WTCWaviso porque dices que es del Proyecto The Clone Wars entonces debe tener este aviso en su discusión. Para eso debes leer las condiciones al unirte al proyecto. Continuará...--'Jako Knight' CFC 22:01 15 jul 2012 (UTC) ;Correcciones de Zeist : Halsey intentó '''confrontar a' Opress, pero sus habilidades de combate fueron insuficientes al combatir a la amenaza, y tanto él como Knox fueron muertos a manos del asesino zabrak.'' En vez de confrontar, mejor enfrentarse con Opress - En vez de al combatir a la amenaza para combatir la amenaza - y tanto él como Knox murieron a manos del.--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:24 6 ago 2012 (UTC) : Hecho.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 22:20 6 ago 2012 (UTC) ::Falta sustituir confrontar/confrontado por enfrentarse en el resto del artículo. La última palabra es "retexturado", texturado no existe lo más parecido que existe es texturizado por lo que propongo retexturizado. Hay que crear la categoría Roonanos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:37 31 ago 2012 (UTC) 'Flashpoint (planeta)' *'Nominado por:' Ghortan Stoke *'Proyecto:' Knights of the Old Republic *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Comentarios:' *'Resultado' (1 Inq/3 usuarios/4 total) *'A favor' #--Ghortan Stoke (discusión) #'Jako Knight' CFC 18:47 28 jul 2012 (UTC) #--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 14:25 30 jul 2012 (UTC) # --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:38 20 ene 2013 (UTC) *'En contra' #--'Jako Knight' CFC 02:44 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Mientras lo reviso. Mientras lo reviso. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:33 1 ago 2012 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Sólo hay dos errores. #''El científico Mandaloriano Demagol uso la estación'' falta el acento ortográfico en uso y creo que Mandaloriano va con minúscula. # muy cerca de su estrella y no tenia ninguna luna que la orbitara.3 '' falta el acento ortográfico en ''tenia Supongo que eso es todo.--'Jako Knight' CFC 02:44 28 jul 2012 (UTC) :Ben Darklighter :Cita #"pero a mi me viene bien." mi es con tilde. :Intro #"muy cerca de su estrella, cuyos días solo duraban una hora estándar." Reestructura la frase porque se entiende que los días del sol duran una hora. #"fuera bañado en radiación estelar" cambia bañado por cubierto, es más enciclopédico. #"esta estación fue capturado" el error es obvio. #"para experimentar con Jedis" según el Manual de Estilo, Jedi no tiene plural. :Descripción #"y no tenia ninguna" tenia es con tilde en la i'' #"Flashpoint era relativamente de llegada reciente a su sistema estelar" no se entiende nada. "Flashpoint era un planeta que arrivo a su sistema estelar" se entiende menos. :*Es que lo que se trata de decir es que el planeta "nació" en ese sistema estelar en un periodo corto de tiempo, aunque no se si este bien como ahora lo deje. -- #"tuvo un año que fue de 1,776 días locales" el pretérito no es adecuado en ambos casos. "comenzó por tener un año de 1,776 días locales" entonces me dices que empezó teniendo 1,776, pero no dices que tuvo después. Yo lo pondría como "tenía un año que constaba de 1.776 días locales" Y también se me olvidó decirte que no es 1,776 sino 1.776. #"Flashpoint surgió en su sistema estelar en un periodo corto de tiempo.6 en muy poco tiempo y tenía un" ya sabes que hacer. #"constantemente bombardeada por radiación" otra vez, ''bombardeaba no es muy enciclopédico. #"dejándola nula de vida" mejor pon "dejándola carente de vida". #"El corto tiempo de noche no tenía ningún efecto sobre la radiación, y Flashpoint solo se podría enfriar ligeramente durante este tiempo." No se entiende nada, reestructura ésta frase. :Historia #"Demagol llevó a cabo experimentos en Jedis cautivos en Flashpoint." nuevamente, Jedi no tiene plural. #"Uno de estos mundo" el error es obvio. #"experimentos con Jedis" ya lo dije. #"descubrir el fuente de" es obvio. #"Cuando el conflicto entre los Neo-Cruzados y la República se intensificó, un gran número de Jedis fueron llevados a Flashpoint, usualmente en pequeñas cañoneras tipo Teroch." yo lo pondría como "Cuando se intensificó el conflicto entre ... un gran número de Jedi fueron llevados a Flashpoint, normalmente en ..." El problema es que usualmente queda raro. Yo pondría el normalmente, pero no es necesario. #"para efectuar el rescate de Jarael" pon "para rescatar a Jarael" #"donde el embosco a Demagol y tomo la armadura" es "donde él emboscó a Demagol y tomó la armadura" #"Dyre, junto a un Carrick disfrazado" puedes poner "Dyre, junto a Carrick" sin que parezca que un Carrick sea un objeto. #"entonces distrajeron" gran error: pon "distrajo", pues el entonces es innecesario. #"Cuando ellos también se fueron, Flashpoint quedo desierto." quedo es con tilde en la o''. :''Habitantes #"radiación de su sol dejo" dejo tiene tilde en la o''. :''Estación Estelar de Investigación Flashpoint #"4.002 BBY" es ABY, no BBY #"sobre la construcción actual" osea, que actualmente hay una construcción en Flashpoint. #"para acomodar al menos tres naves" ¿es que les pone una almohada y todo? qué lujo… #"la sala de experimentación de Demagol." sustituye experimentación por experimentos. :Entre bastidores #"Flashpoint apareció por primera vez en Flashpoint first appeared in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2" el error es obvio. #"cómics Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Flashpoint" "SW:KotOR" en cursiva. Me refería a que pusieses Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República o Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Ahora quita el punto que pusiste después de Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. :Apariciones #Según las traducciones oficiales de Planeta DeAgostini: Flashpoint = Punto de Ignición (en español, el planeta y la estación se llaman Flashpoint, pero el cómic no); Days of Fear = Días de Miedo; Daze of Hate = Niebla de Odio; Prophet Motive = Motivo de Profeta; Faithful Execution = Ejecución Fiel; Masks = El Casco; The Reaping = La Cosecha. Ésto es opcional, pero estaría muy bien ponerlo ya que es en castellano y no inglés. ::Lo dejaré provisionalmente así, en lo que hago el cambio a los demás números. -- : Son todas, corríjelas y voto a favor.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 20:56 28 jul 2012 (UTC) : Ya lo corregí yo. Voto a favor.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 14:25 30 jul 2012 (UTC) ;Correcciones de Zeist, cita de cabecera: «''Otros dicen que encuentran Flashpoint como un lugar miserable, pero a mí me viene bien. Un mundo en un abrazo de muerte con su sol, cayendo tan rápidamente que la noche y el día parecen ser '''llevados por cohetes.» Yo lo expresaría de la siguiente manera, lo que sí creo que debe cambiarse es lo que está en negrita. «Otros dirían que Flashpoint es un lugar horrible, pero yo creo que a mí me conviene. Un mundo abrazado mortalmente a su sol, girando tan rápidamente que el día y la noche se suceden vertiginosamente.» Y de momento hasta aquí puedo leer. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:31 2 ago 2012 (UTC) ;Descripción: *''Flashpoint surgió en su sistema estelar en un periodo corto de tiempo'' **Pondría en un corto periodo de tiempo. *''y tenía un año que constaba de 1.776 días locales, con cada día durando solo'' **Pondría y cada día duraba solo *provocaba que la superficie del planeta—constantemente cubierta por radiación estelar—fuera extremadamente árida **Pondría fuese en vez de fuera. *''Una pequeña área de Flashpoint se hizo habitable cuando un campo magnético fue puesto en la superficie por unos científicos de la República Galáctica.'' **Pondría Una pequeña área de Flashpoint se hizo habitable cuando los científicos de la República Galáctica instalaron un campo magnético en su superficie. *''Los viajes a través de la superficie eran imposibles de realizarse fuera de este campo.'' **En vez de "imposibles de realizarse" pondría irrealizables, imposibles, o impracticables. ;Historia *''usaba la Fuerza para poner cargas mineras en naves espaciales'' **Pondría en las naves espaciales *''Especies inteligentes, investigadores científicos en su mayoría, fueron capaces de residir en el planeta después de la Gran Guerra Sith como resultado de la protección otorgada por un escudo magnético. '' **Pondría Algunas especies inteligentes, investigadores científicos en su mayoría, ... gracias a la protección otorgada por el escudo magnético. ;Habitantes *''para controlar el gran número de prisioneros Jedi detenidos para ser sujetos de los notorios experimentos de Demagol.'' **Pondría para controlar a los numerosos prisioneros Jedi detenidos para los importantes experimentos de Demagol. ;Localizaciones *''El único lugar habitable en Flashpoint era la Estación Estelar de Investigación Flashpoint puesta por científicos'' **Pondría establecida o instalada por científicos *''Cinco proyectores mantenían a un escudo magnético protector sobre la construcción de la estación así como al área de aterrizaje'' **Pondría Cinco proyectores mantenían un escudo magnético protector sobre las construcción de la estación y del área de aterrizaje, --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:45 19 ene 2013 (UTC) Lord David Intro #"Al estar tan cerca de su estrella provocaba que el planeta fuera cubierto en radiación": como estaba tan cerca de su estrella, el planeta estaba cubierto de radiación, o la cercanía del planeta con su estrella provocaba que estuviera cubierto en radiación #"Antes de la Gran Guerra Sith, fue puesto un campo magnético protector y una estación de investigación establecida por científicos para estudiar estrellas": puesto por quién? dónde? Es mejor decir se levantó, se construyó y establecer en qué lugar fue, obviamente #Puedes enlazar científicos. #"su invasión del espacio de la República Galáctica": la invasión provenía del espacio republicano? #"El científico mandaloriano": antes colocas Mandaloriano en mayúscula, pero aquí aparece como gentilicio #"pero más tarde fue expulsado de Flashpoint por el fugitivo padawan Jedi Zayne Carrick y sus compañeros en 3.964 ABY": pero en 3.964 ABY... o, pero fue expulsado... en 3.964 Descripción #"Flashpoint era un planeta que orbitaba muy cerca de su estrella y no tenía ninguna luna que la orbitara": a la estrella? #Enlaza año #"carente de atmósfera de cualquier tipo, dejándola carente de vida": el uso doble del acondicionante carente le quita formalidad al enunciado #"radiación solar aferrada al planeta": desde cuándo puede la radiación solar aferrarse a algo? #"Lo poco que duraba la noche en Flashpoint no tenía ningún efecto sobre la radiación, aunque podía enfriarse un poco durante este tiempo": 1- la primera parte del enunciado comienza de manera informal pero le sigue una redacción formal; es como decir Yo te exigí respeto y usted me lo retribuyó. Lo correcto sería mantener una redacción de tipo formal en el texto, ergo, La corta duración de la noche en Flashpoint no tenía efecto sobre la radiación. 2-''Podía enfriarse un poco durante este tiempo''; ¿enfriarse qué? Agregar el pronombre su en distintos puntos del enunciado aumentaría su inteligibilidad. Por otro lado, este tiempo es una traducción literal que en español no tiene sentido. Lo correcto sería, haciendo incapié en la objeción del primer enunciado: el tiempo estimado o la duración de la noche. ::Estas van de momento. 'Trauma' *'Nominado por:' Ben Darklighter *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' No *'Comentarios:' Es el primer artículo que nomino estando mejor que en la Wookieepedia… ¡yuju! *'Resultado' (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' **Supongo que puedo votar, ¿no?. Se ve en muy buen estado y mucho mejor que el de Wookieepedia. El único problema que le encuentro es que no veo el uso de la plantilla Ref en el cuerpo del artículo. --José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 17:39 8 feb 2013 (UTC) ***Por supuesto que puedes votar, la plantilla:Ref está desfasada y no es necesario usarla. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast **Mientras dura la revisión. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:22 20 ago 2013 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Para corregir veo lo siguiente: :ascendiendo al rango de comandante4 para 21 ABY.2 ::En vez de 'para' mejor 'hacia el año' o 'en el año...' :Cambiar todas las apariciones de 'Eventualmente' por 'Con el tiempo' o algo similar; 'eventualmente' no tiene el mismo significado que el 'eventually' del inglés, es un false friend. :Cambiar 'treceavo' por 'decimotercer' en la sección "Entre bastidores" y poner bastidores en minúscula. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:22 20 ago 2013 (UTC) :Hecho.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 19:40 20 ago 2013 (UTC) '13.000.000.000 ABY' *'Nominado por:'Comandante Yularen *'Proyecto:' *'Comentarios sobre la nominación:' Mi primer GA y cumple todos los requisitos de la lista. *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (1 Inq/1 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:57 14 jul 2013 (UTC) #--Alharo (discusión) 17:00 5 ago 2013 (UTC) *'En contra' #Mientras se revisa.--Ben Darklighter (Ben Darklighter) *'Comentarios' #Es necesario poner en la plantilla la sección para la fecha de antes de la Arribada de la Tho Yor, y su respectiva referencia. #Hay dos imágenes de eras, de la Era Pre-República y la Era Antes de la República (qué diferencia habrá...). Quita la de Era Pre-República. #''" -un planeta que habría tardado mucho tiempo para formarse, no solo el desarrollo de la vida. "'' Esta es opcional: ¿podrías reestructurarla? Así se entendería mejor. :Nada más que estas.--Ben Darklighter (Ben Darklighter) Dragón cóndor *'Nominado por': Macesito *'Proyecto': Proyecto Star Wars: Ewoks. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Esta página está fusionada con Mantigrue, trabajo que no se ha realizado en la Wookieepedia. *'GA en la Wookieepedia': No. 'Skandit' *'Nominado por': Macesito *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Contiene todo el texto de la Wookieepedia, además de citas e imágenes añadidas. *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Proyecto:' Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Star Wars: Ewoks